monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Shellfish Girl
Shellfish Girl is a marine monster who appears in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Biography Shellfish Girl is chased along a beach on the south end of Sentora by the Sea Cucumber Girl (though her Monsterpedia Entry implies that they were only playing). Luka sees this and, because Shellfish Girl is in human form at the time, mistakes them for a human being chased by a monster. He defeats the Sea Cucumber Girl. Shellfish Girl tries to thank him by forcefully marrying him, but is also defeated and sealed. She is then buried in the sand by Alice. Monsterpedia Entry “An aquatic monster that often infests beaches. Able to catch men off guard by her human female form, she catches men in her shell and squeezes out their semen. Since they do not generally eat too much, the Shellfish Girl doesn’t kill her catch by sucking out too much. For some reason, they tend to fall in love very quickly, claiming that they have met their “Man of Destiny”. Once they fall in love, they will confine him in her shell and forcefully mate. They mate by wrapping the man’s penis directly in her fallopian tube. Unfortunately for the male, once the mating finishes, it isn’t possible to separate from her. Like that they will live out the rest of their lives together as a married couple. Though the Shellfish Girl doesn’t intend harm, they are a rather troublesome monster. In addition, Shellfish Girls are usually friends with Sea Cucumber Girls. It isn’t unusual to see them playing together around Port Natalia.” Attacks Tentacle Suction: Normal attack. Will lead to tentacle bukkake on loss. *Love Jail: Triggers bind status. Love Jail Hand: Binded attack. Love Jail Fellatio: Binded attack. Love Jail Anal: Binded attack. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview A majority of Shellfish Girl’s attacks are bounds, and she is also able to attack twice while she has Luka in her grasp. Quickly Struggle out, and go full force with Demon Decapitation. If Luka loses, he’ll be forced to become her husband as she rapes him with her tentacles and licking his anus. Evaluation “Forced into marriage... Are you a Hero or a wimp!? The Shellfish Girl has a strong binding attack. She will attack two turns for every one turn you get while bound. As long as you struggle when bound, you should come out on top. Now go, oh brave Luka. Get rid of that annoying monster...” Trivia *Shellfish Girl is one of the few monsters that "genuinely" marries Luka for love after his defeat, instead of marrying him for reproductive reasons. Should Luka surrender to her, she humorously responds that Luka does want to marry her, and that she will take good care of his genitals. *Alice displays early signs of jealously when she buries the Shellfish Girl after her defeat, covering it up by saying that the Shellfish Girl would be a disgrace to the monster girl race. This is one of the rare scenarios in which Alice willingly lays her hand on one of her "cute subordinates" upon defeat. Gallery Shellfishhuman.png|Shellfish Girl's human form. 1426296759322.png|Shellfish Girl`s attack cut-in in Paradox Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Disguised Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Sentora Beach Category:Tentacle Monsters Category:Sea-Dweller